


Eating Out

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Beard Burn, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Hardycest - Freeform, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My sweet wifey asked for a little fic where Joe liked being eaten out & Frank liked doing the eating. That is what we’ve got. I hope you enjoy it, @hunting-hardy-brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Out

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the ways to be woken up that Joe had ever experienced, he had to admit that having his big brother roll him over, shove his thighs apart & start licking over his hole was definitely in the top three (only barely being edged out by having Frank finger him awake or simply shoving his morning wood deep into the blonde’s ass, still lubed up & easy from the previous night).
> 
> Joe groaned at the rough drag of Frank’s tongue over that dark part of him, the pink pucker fluttering at the touch. Each little flick was slow & calculated & Joe suddenly understood why Frank had asked him last night as they’d climbed into bed whether his little brother had any plans for the day. It was because Frank himself had plans to turn Joe into a whimpering, sobbing mess first thing in the morning. Which pretty much meant that Joe would be in bed all damned day with him.

Of all the ways to be woken up that Joe had ever experienced, he had to admit that having his big brother roll him over, shove his thighs apart & start licking over his hole was definitely in the top three (only barely being edged out by having Frank finger him awake or simply shoving his morning wood deep into the blonde’s ass, still lubed up & easy from the previous night).

Joe groaned at the rough drag of Frank’s tongue over that dark part of him, the pink pucker fluttering at the touch. Each little flick was slow & calculated & Joe suddenly understood why Frank had asked him last night as they’d climbed into bed whether his little brother had any plans for the day. It was because Frank himself had plans to turn Joe into a whimpering, sobbing mess first thing in the morning. Which pretty much meant that Joe would be in bed all damned day with him.

Fuck.

“Morning, Joe,” Frank said, voice somewhat muffled as he pulled back & let his fingers dig a little deeper into the flesh of the blonde teen’s plump buttocks. “Sleep good?” 

“M-morning, Frank,” Joe answered, knowing the older teen would be expecting a reply. “I… I did ok. Kinda liking being awake better, though.” 

Frank huffed out a laugh as he leaned back down. His grip pulled Joe open further & he brushed the scruff of his chin over Joe’s ass, grinning as the flesh pinked up at the abrasion. The younger man had teased him yesterday about having patchy five o’clock shadow. Frank intended to show him just why he’d forgone shaving for a few days to get that shadow of scruff.

“Yeah?” Frank’s tongue moved back to its work, hands pulling Joe’s hips so that he rose up on his knees a little & spread wider to the reach of Frank’s flat tongue. He loved eating the younger man out. Joe was always eager for anything sexual Frank would give him. That was putting it nicely. Joe was a world-class slut. But when the dark-haired teen used his tongue to flick & press into Joe’s hole… Joe would be over the moon. His hips would jerk, his breath catch, his entire body shake. He’d whine & plead & beg, promising anything as long as Frank kept licking him open. Joe didn’t even necessarily care whether or not Frank ever fucked him. The torturous drag of Frank’s tongue was more than enough to make the younger boy cum.

If Frank let him. 

“Fuck, Frank,” Joe panted, hands fisting in the sheets. His stomach clenched as he started moaning loudly. His own morning erection was already achingly hard, swollen & leaking. There was something so deliciously dirty about having Frank’s tongue in his ass. It wasn’t just that Frank was his brother, although that was part of it. But the slow, rough drag of it made him see stars. Joe was pretty much willing to let Frank have his way as long as he kept licking.

“Maybe,” Frank answered, pulling back with a sucking smack of his tongue. “Depends on how nicely you ask, Joe.” The older teen bent low, fastening his lips around Joe’s hole & sucking hard before spearing Joe open on the tip of his tongue.

“Oh shit, oh fuck,” Joe moaned, trying to buck, but Frank’s grip kept him still. Joe’s cock wasn’t just leaking now; there was a steady drip of his cock down onto the sheets beneath him. The blonde tightened his fists in the sheets to keep from reaching down for it. He knew Frank wouldn’t let him & honestly he didn’t want this to end just yet.

Joe kept squirming, even though he didn’t want to get away. His body was torn. The pleasure & burn of Frank’s slight scruff & the hot, hard flick of his tongue was maddening. Joe wanted to press back against it. But it was almost too good. His body didn’t know how to process so much goodness at once, so he tried to crawl away.

“Fuck me… fucking fuck, shit!” Joe wasn’t even paying attention to what he as saying as he did his best to stay put. His mouth was the best way for his pleasure to escape, so he let it run. “Oh shit, that’s good. Fuck, Frank. So good. Fuck… right – right there. OH FUCK, right there, God!”

For his part, Frank listened. He timed his licks & thrusts, his scrapes of scruff to Joe’s words. Whenever the younger teen would taper off, he’d hit him hard again, tongue fucking in & out of the blonde’s slowly opening hole. When he’d get loud & frantic, he’d slow down, barely dragging his touches over Joe’s skin. Frank didn’t even mind that his jaw would be aching like a bitch later – he would gladly eat the younger man out all day if he thought Joe could take it.

As it was, Joe was practically being milked, his cock twitching & jumping, long streams of cum dripping from him. “Feeling good, Joe?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer. Frank let his thumb pet over the wet pucker, pressing in just barely & leaning down to lick the rim as it stretched around his knuckle.

“You ready to cum, little brother?” he asked, nipping at Joe’s ass right where it creased into his thigh.

“Frank, please, fuck!” Joe’s blonde hair stuck to his forehead. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat & it added a nice, salty flavor to the distinct male musk of him on Frank’s tongue. The older teen leaned up on his knees, palming Joe’s ass.

“Oh, I will. You’re going to cum for me, Joe,” he said, voice calm & in charge. “You’re going to cum on my tongue & then I’m going to fuck you until you’re hard & ready to go again. Then I’m going to pull out & lick you open some more.”

“Frank, please… Frank, yes, please. Want that… want it.” Joe tried to spread his knees apart under him, wanting to entice his older brother into putting his plan in motion. His younger slut of a brother was desperate.

“That’s good, Joe,” Frank said, leaning down. “Because that’s what I’m going to do to you all damned day.” With that, Frank’s tongue was back on him, jaw pressed open wide so that he could dig in deep & fuck the younger man quickly with the pointed end of his tongue. 

“FUCK!” Joe groaned loudly, hips shaking, the rounded globes of his ass bouncing around Frank’s face as he pressed in deep. “Fuck, oh God, oh fuck, yes… Frank, yes, shit!” Joe’s back arched. “Oh, God damn, mother fucker, shit, YES!” His cock jerked & he was cumming, some of it splashing back over the front of Joe’s thighs as the force of it hit the sheets from so close.

The blonde tried to slump forward, but Frank’s grip wouldn’t let him. With a hard grip, Frank kept him up on his knees as his other hand reached down & scooped up the sticky mess onto his fingers. Frank gave a last, dragging lick over Joe’s fluttering pucker before he used the boy’s own cum to slip a finger deep inside, starting to stretch him out even further.

“Stay up on your knees, Joe,” Frank ordered softly. “We’re just getting started.”

END


End file.
